


从别后

by AkabaneShuunen



Category: Kimkong Glove Puppetry, 金光布袋戏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneShuunen/pseuds/AkabaneShuunen
Summary: CP「王相/鳞鱼」又干又柴的剧情向腿肉 文笔奇烂 文化程度小学 有参杂私设和脑补 对原剧情会有少许改动一句话美人是金光的 ooc是我的师相坐起来我太兴奋了 必须搞一发让自己爽一下（？）
Relationships: 北冥封宇/欲星移, 王相, 鳞鱼
Kudos: 1





	从别后

1  
海境自鳍麟会之乱平息后百废待兴，鳞王北冥封宇不顾自己一身伤体，为海境殚精竭虑。太虚海境终于在鳞王与众朝臣的努力下逐渐恢复平静，步上正轨。  
这日，右文丞将剩余在鳍麟会之战中捐躯的鳞族战士的遗孤安排妥当之后，一路小跑，匆匆忙忙赶回紫金殿复命，行至中途还差点被一株珊瑚绊倒。此次他不仅是要回禀安置遗孤的相关事宜，还带来了一个消息。  
紫金殿上，一个挺拔的身影负手而立，紫发青眸，剑眉朗目，额畔眼角生有若隐若现的浅紫色鲲鳞，举手投足之间尽显王者气度，正是太虚海境之主鳞王北冥封宇。  
右文丞一个急刹 慌忙拱手行礼：“王！”  
“何事让爱卿如此慌张？”  
“启…启禀王：药…药神鸩罂粟与修儒来访海境，称有要事与王相商！”  
“药神？所为何事？”  
“药…药神带来…带来一法或…或可医治师相！！！”  
短短几个字缺好像在北冥封宇的心中点燃了一捧火药， 殿上王者青色的瞳孔骤然一缩 “什么？！快请！”  
“是！”右文丞便又匆匆忙忙跑出去请人  
北冥封宇望着他的背影，坚毅的面容上未见端倪，双手却在宽大的袍袖中暗暗捏紧了。  
2  
自从鳞族师相欲星移陷入昏睡之后，鳞王北冥封宇遣人将毁掉的浪辰台按照原样重塑，亲手将欲星移抱回浪辰台休养，还下令任何人都不可接近。无论朝堂如何繁忙，每日都会来浪辰台呆小半个时辰。  
今日的浪辰台却与往日不同，格外热闹却又格外的安静。  
浪辰台内，药神正与修儒在救治鳞族师相欲星移  
浪辰台外，站立着一群人，北冥封宇与两名皇子北冥缜北冥异，还有右文丞与砚寒清。人数虽多，但却十分安静，甚至有些压抑，无根水中隐隐弥漫着一股紧张的气氛。北冥封宇静静立在不远处，手中握着沧海珍珑。那是欲星移的佩剑，先前欲星移因佛祸倒下之时曾交由梦虬孙代掌，谁曾想……北冥封宇握住剑身的便慢慢收紧了些。  
“药神与修儒皆为医者之中的翘楚，有他二人在此，相信师相此次定能度过难关！”北冥缜率先打破沉默，试图舒缓过于沉重的气氛  
“三皇兄说得对，师相吉人自有天相，还请父王莫要太过担心”北冥异也出声安慰  
北冥封宇的脑中回想的是那一日，药神与修儒来访。鸩罂粟由岳灵休为例，细细与他说明以药物蛊虫与织命金刀并用的医治手段，或许可以唤回师相的意识。  
“但…此法凶险非常，胜算并非十成，” 药神停顿了一下“且唤回的意识也有可能并不完整。”  
“意识不完整为何意？” 北冥封宇微微皱眉。  
“也有可能失去全部记忆…心智…宛如三岁孩童。”  
北冥封宇听罢，并未立即作答复，片头看向架在一旁的沧海珍珑，青色的眼眸中似有挣扎，片刻过后终于下定决心，微微沉下肩膀，缓缓纾出一口气，定定地看向药神修儒两人。  
“还请二位权利施为，拜托了！”  
“父王？”北冥异见父亲良久未言语，便出声喊道“父王如何了？”  
北冥封宇定了定神，拍了拍两个儿子的肩膀：“本王无事”  
右文丞站在稍远处，有些焦急的来回踱步，频频想要叹气却又因为眼前的气氛，生生把到嘴边的哀叹又咽回肚子里去了。砚寒清被来回摇摆的右文丞晃得眼睛都快花了，出手按住焦虑到冒烟的小贝壳：“右文丞切莫担忧，有药神和修儒在此处，师相定无大碍。”  
右文丞两只不知所措的小手揣在朝服袖子里，抬头看了一眼不远处的父子三人，中间站着的高高大大的紫色身影看上去有些许失魂，低声说道：“我入朝为官这么些年，从未见过王如此失态。”  
砚寒清并未言语，安抚性地在右文丞的肩头上拍了几下。  
那毕竟是鳞王放在心口舌尖这么多年的人。北冥封宇与欲星移两人少年相识，二人朝夕相处，食宿都在一起。少时他是太子，欲星移是他的太子伴读也是他的太子师，成年后欲星移又做了他的谋士，一路助他登上王位，助他平定三王之乱。登基之后，他为一境之主，他为一境之相。他与欲星移相处的时间怕是比自己独处的时间都多，除去欲星移外出游历的那两年，两人几乎天天都在一起。若说整个九界最了解北冥封宇的人，欲星移敢称第二便没有人敢认第一。一个眼神，一个表情，对方就能知道他接下来要讲的话。  
北冥封宇还记得那一天傍晚，他跑去找欲星移，少年鲛人坐在一块大大的礁石上，衣摆下方是蓝粼粼的大尾巴。大尾巴忽闪忽闪的掀起一阵又一阵水花，红彤彤的晚霞照在溅起的水珠上再配上鲛人蓝蓝的尾巴煞是好看。北冥封宇看的有些愣神了，准备好的问题都差点抛到脑后想不起来了。  
美人鱼好像是感受到了灼灼的视线，转过身来冲他一笑，拱手行礼 ：“臣见过太子殿下。”说着却并未起身。北冥封宇并未指出他的无礼，欲星移也乐得这一点小小的纵容。他走过去坐在欲星移的身边，眼神有一点点飘忽：“本太子有一个问题想问你。”  
“太子殿下请讲。”  
“你…”到底还是少年人，还有那么一些些沉不住气：“你可愿意做本太子的谋士？”语气又期待又带了一丝紧张。北冥封宇有九成的把握自己会听到肯定的答案，但是又有一些小小的紧张不太可能出现的万一，有些复杂的心情令当时尚且年少的鲲帝掌心微微渗出一些湿意。  
北冥封宇正在纠结的时候，突然身边之人伸出双手，将他的手牢牢的握在掌心。那是一双因执剑而生有薄茧的手，手指修长触感柔软温暖。他一时有点诧异，一抬头边撞进一双茶色的眼眸之中，这双瞳孔周围还有一圈深红，配上丹凤眼型，既妖冶又热烈。这双眼睛的主人正定定的看着他，神色坚定，丝毫不掩饰少年人满腔的热血：“欲星移定当尽全力辅佐北冥封宇，为海境鞠躬尽瘁，不遗余力！”  
“嗯！”  
3  
自药神修儒二人进入浪辰台已经过去五个半时辰了，北冥封宇望向仍然紧闭的浪辰台，宽大的手掌紧紧握住沧海珍珑的剑鞘，指节有些泛白，鬓角有细细的汗珠，迎着日光微微发亮。  
终于，浪辰台的门开启了，药神和修儒两人仿佛都脱了一层皮一般从里面摇摇晃晃地走出来，迎着北冥封宇急切的询问目光。鸩罂粟轻轻的一点头，一瞬间他仿佛看到高大的太虚海境之主身型一晃，胸口微微起伏，几秒之后深呼吸了一口气，走上前来双手按住他的双肩：“多谢二位！此恩此情，海境来日定当报答！”  
“鳞王客气了，我二人也是为医者所当为，断然谈不上恩情，我二人已完成全部的治疗，如无意外，再过三五时辰师相便会苏醒。”鸩罂粟看了一眼浪辰台外围着的人群：“鳞王如想探视师相，现在便可以了，只是师相现在尚在昏迷，还需多休息。”  
“多谢二位，有劳了。”北冥封宇吩咐完右文丞带两位医生去休息，好生照顾后便挥退众人独自进入浪辰台探视。  
越是接近，脚步便越是沉重，这几年来 浪辰台寝室的门明明已经推开过上千遍了，而此刻平日能将海皇戟舞的虎虎生威的手却迟疑了。他醒来若知晓梦虬孙的事是否会遗憾，他若知晓锦烟霞姑娘因海境而牺牲会作何感想，他若知晓缜儿砚卿以能独当一面是否会欣慰，他若知晓鳍麟会之乱…  
北冥封宇走进寝殿，身材纤长的鲛人陷在贝壳状的床榻上，欲星移还尚未苏醒。长期卧床令他本就劲瘦的身材更加纤细，那双带着深红圈的茶色丹凤眼现在盖在长长的睫毛下面，额前白色的纱布一圈一圈从蓝色的发丝中间穿过，透出斑斑血迹，给清秀的面容拢上了一层病气。他五官本就生的极为好看，飞如鬓角的蓝色长眉更映的欲星移本就清俊端庄的面容更加斯文儒雅。北冥封宇曾经打趣他，要是有九界玉面小郎君的赛事，定要为他报名，他这长相就算不能夺魁也定能入十甲了。  
北冥封宇看着鲛人脸上尚有一些治疗时留下的血污，便出门打了一盆热水，放在床头，试了试水温正好便坐在床头小心翼翼地帮他擦试起来。师相沉睡的这些年，这些事情北冥封宇一直不愿假手他人，日日来到浪辰台，都是他为欲星移换衫擦洗，他也不清楚为什么就是不愿让别人来做，可能也是内心的一股执念使然吧。  
平日的欲星移，个性不疾不徐，言谈举止亦庄亦谐，待人也是谦和有礼十分得体。一路走来，北冥封宇见过温柔的欲星移，愤怒的欲星移，肆意桀骜的欲星移，谦逊内敛的欲星移，运筹帷幄的欲星移，棋差一招懊恼的欲星移。他见过千百种不同的欲星移，可是从未见过如这般现在脆弱的欲星移。北冥封宇还记得，当年的三王之乱伊始，师相尚在外游历，听闻海境有变，匆匆赶回与他会合，一王一相二人携手力挽狂澜。他那时就明白，有他二人在，海境当坚如磐石，立于不败。对战叛贼的过程中，欲星移一直在左右为他出谋划策，两人几乎是一天十二个时辰连轴转，知道叛乱平息，一切尘埃落定，欲星移才终于不支倒地，北冥封宇这时才发现欲星移其实受了很重的伤，只是一直拼命在压制伤势，直到平定三王之乱才松懈下来，一直压制的伤势到此时才爆发。  
北冥封宇想到这里，苦笑一声，轻轻撩开鲛人脸颊上散乱的发丝：“师相虽总言做人失败，但师相确是一条守信之鱼。”木盆中的水有些凉了，北冥封宇准备起身再换上一盆温热的。岂料，他才刚刚站起身来，垂在身侧的手便被拉住了。  
“王！”  
霎时间，鲲帝整个身子都僵住了。  
4  
从别后，忆相逢。几回魂梦与君同。今宵剩把银釭照，犹恐相逢是梦中。  
大战过后，欲星移好像沉入了一个很深很深的井中，井中一直都是白茫茫的一片，什么也看不到。不知已经过去多久了，不知海境现今如何了，不知王现今如何了，不知北冥封宇现今…如何了。想到这里，他苦笑一声，决战之前他向王承诺过一定会回到海境，会回到他的身边。可最后一战之时却失约了。一句功成不必在我，开出了俏如来和老二的生路，也将自己留在了原地。  
就这样在白茫茫一片中不知多久之后，欲星移突然感觉有人在叫他，他顺着声音走近一看，那人身材高大，一身王者气派却又显得平易近人，眉眼间的紫色鲲鳞熠熠生辉，他听到那人说：“师相虽总言做人失败，但确是一条守信之鱼。”那人给他一种说不出的熟悉感，他的话语中也带着熟悉的宠溺和纵容，但他却叫不出那人的名字，感觉答案已经到了自己的舌尖，可就是喊不出来。  
眼见着那人要走远，欲星移突然急了，在那人即将消失的瞬间，拉住了他垂在身侧的手，顺势喊出一声：  
“王！”  
手中的人显然因为这动作和这声呼喊怔住了。  
欲星移猛然睁眼，眼前是他最熟悉的浪辰台，手中所握的是他最熟悉的那个人，熟悉的眉眼，熟悉的鲲鳞与耳鳍。果真是王啊。  
北冥封宇看着眼前坐在床榻上望着他的欲星移，有多久了…有多久没见过这双茶色的瞳孔了。北冥封宇有些不敢置信，缓缓坐回床头，伸出手轻轻拂上欲星移的面颊，似在确认此刻是在梦境或是现实。面前鲛人配合着他的动作，还微微偏头用脸颊蹭了蹭他的手心，伸出自己的一只手轻轻覆在了正在轻抚面颊的手的手背上。手心手背出传来的温度和柔软的触感，无一不在宣布此时此刻并非是梦境，而是现实。欲星移醒了，他的师相醒了！  
此时才反应过来的他一把将坐在床榻上的鲛人揽入过来，紧紧地抱在怀中，力气之大仿佛要将欲星移拦腰折断。怀中的人怔住了片刻，随即也伸出双臂回抱了他。北冥封宇并未出声，只是感受着怀中的温度，以及环绕在腰侧的双臂。他突然感觉眼前的景象，都变得有些模糊了。  
欲星移这厢被北冥封宇抱的快要断气，刚想要出言打趣，忽感脖颈处突然传来一阵暖暖的湿意，隔着单薄的中衣印在了他的皮肤上。欲星移感觉好像有人拿着一根羽毛，在他的心尖上轻轻扫了一下，便把那打趣的话咽了回去，双手在北冥封宇的背上轻抚了两下，  
“臣回来了…”  
北冥封宇仍埋在他的脖颈之间，声音听上去有些闷闷的，  
“师相…欢迎回来…”  
5  
距离欲星移醒来已经数月有余，身体也恢复的七七八八了。海境经过这段时间的休养生息，也渐渐恢复了往日的平静，除了师相偶尔抱怨骨头躺酥了，王威胁要刮师相鱼鳞以外并没有什么不和谐的声音出现。  
谁也没想到欲星移会突然提出请王特准他离开海境前往道域。北冥封宇听罢后并没有立即表态，薄薄的双唇微微抿在了一起。欲星移都以为他几乎要说不了，但他最终还是答应了。北冥封宇就是这样，明知凶险，但只要欲星移想做，他就会支持，在不伤害海境的情况下纵容欲星移。欲星移需要帮助他便会全力以赴的帮助，如果欲星移不需要帮助，他便不会强加干预。  
欲星移知道北冥封宇是担心他的，少年时出海境游历带回满身伤痕，再后来出海境差点连命都丢在中原。可是这道域是非去不可。  
道域之行欲星移需要一个化身，北冥封宇来浪辰台找他之时，欲星移正和右文丞在挑化体的发色。只见欲星移一手拿了红色一手拿了蓝色正犹豫不决：“右文丞，这红色和蓝色吾难以抉择，你意下如何？”右文丞见鳞王驾到，忙要行礼，北冥封宇比了一个噤声，看着欲星移微微一笑，出声道：“师相以为，紫色如何？”欲星移闻声转过身来，看着眼前笑意盈盈的的鳞王，紫色的发丝工整的束在身后顿时弯了弯眼睛，“臣以为甚好，那便用紫色了。”说完就招呼右文丞准备去了。  
“那化体之名可有眉目？”北冥封宇问道，随手端起桌上放的茶杯  
欲星移看着他，眼珠一转：“便叫’沧海一粟寄鲲鹏’吧”  
北冥封宇闻言心中一动，北冥有鱼，其名为鲲…“好名字！”只觉手中茶水入口甘甜无比。  
欲星移出发那天，北冥封宇也来送他。临别之时，北冥封宇叫住了欲星移，伸手抚上了他的面颊，欲星移只觉一股热流顺着北冥封宇的手流上了他的脸颊，顿感眉眼之间有些痒痒的，就像他鱼尾化出双腿时的感觉一样。伸手一摸，竟然是一片片的鲲鳞，顿时有些惊讶，“王，这是？”  
“此行凶险，师相还请多加小心，这几片鲲鳞虽不能像附体鲲鳞一般有替命神效，但若师相遭遇危险，也可为师相抵挡一二。”  
鲛人一脉神鳞渡气可救人却不能自救，鳞王居然连这一层都想到了。欲星移顿时便感眼眶有些湿润了，“多谢王，时辰不早了，臣该启程前往道域了。”  
“嗯，你去吧。”  
欲星移转身正欲走，忽闻背后传来一声  
“师相，还请早日归来，海晏河清四海升平，功成…还需在你！”  
欲星移闻言回眸一笑：“请王放心，待臣归来，一同筑梦！”  
FIN


End file.
